From the Heart
by Dark Lyric Albany
Summary: It's a dark, stormy night. Grell is stuck outside with nowhere to go when he shows up at the Phantomhive Manor to find Lady Elizabeth storming off. When he discovers Ciel and Lizzie broke up, will Ciel reveal to him his deepest secret?
1. Chapter 1

From the Heart  
GrellxCiel

Grell sat impatiently outside the steps of the Shinigami Library with his chainsaw hanging from his hands. He knew Will would be pissed, for this was the fifth time he'd need it replaced. The blade was dented, and the engine was smoking, causing a rough growl to sound from it.

"Why me?" he asked, his long red hair drooping in his face. He had not bothered to fix it after it had been soaked by the rain. In fact, the poor shinigami had been stuck in the rain for hours. Perhaps that's why his scythe didn't work anymore.

"Grell. It is past eleven." The redhead turned to meet the stern eyes of William, the head shinigami.

"W-Will..."  
"Go home, Grell."

Grell stood to face the black haired handsome knight of a man he had always admired, a tear mixing with the rain down his cheeks. "I am sorry, Will. I need a new scythe. Mine broke..."

Will shook his head, pushing his glasses up with his scythe. "Oh, Grell, what have you done now?"

Grell hung his head and handed the chainsaw to the disappointed Shinigami before him.

"For the top of the class in school, Grell, I expected more from you."  
"I am sorry to disappoint you, Will."

The head Shinigami saw the look in the man's eyes and sighed. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
Grell shrugged his shoulders. "Sebas-chan could take me in for the night.."  
"Very well. Then go there. Goodnight, Sutcliffe."

Grell turned towards the direction of the Phantomhive Manor and began walking. The rain was getting worse, and William had shut the door and closed the blinds to prevent disturbance. Also reminding the crimson shinigami that he would never let him inside. Grell's red jacket hung heavily from his slender arms and his glasses slipped slowly down the tip of his nose.

It had been raining for hours. Grell was fully determined to find shelter in the Manner tonight. Even if the Bocchan did not let him in, he could soften Sebastian's heart enough for one cozy night.

The shinigami finally reached the door and knocked on it carefully, as to not disturb anyone.

"I hate you, Shieruuuuuu! Baka, Baka!"  
A blonde girl the age of Bocchan stormed out the door and almost slammed right into Grell. His eyes widened as he recognized her as the Earl's fiancée, Elizabeth. A scream and a crash of glass against a wall was heard from inside, and the blonde ran into a carriage, the horse galloping away at full speed.

"Grell?" Sebastian's voice snapped the shinigami's attention back to the open door, where the demon was standing there with concern in his eyes.

"Bassy~! You look so handsome with your hair tousled like that!" Grell smiled and reached up to touch the ebony perfection, but a white glove stopped him.

"Now is not the time, Grell. Bocchan has had a huge fight with Lady Elizabeth. They've broken up."

Sebastian's voice was full of remorse, and behind him Grell could see the young boy doubled over on the staircase.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Sebas-chan?"  
The demon shot a look at the shinigami, but he was being completely serious. Grell had an appreciation for the bocchan, and did not like to see him hurt.

Sebastian released him and moved aside so he could see the Earl in all his sobbing glory. Grell walked over to him slowly and crouched down.

"Bocchan?"  
Ciel's head shot up and a groan escaped his throat.  
"What the hell is he doing here!"  
His fist reached up to hit the shinigami in the face, but Grell caught his hand and held it gingerly.

"I'm here to help, Young Ciel. I know how you feel."

Ciel looked from Grell to Sebastian and back again. His butler nodded, telling him that the shinigami was serious. He sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Fine. But you have ten minutes to convince me not to throw you out into the rain."

Grell smiled and stood, holding out his hand to help the boy up. He may be the head of the Funtom toy industry, but when it came to love and Lizzie, his heart was softened to the naive little boy he was supposed to be.

"Take me to your room where we can talk privately, Bocchan. I shall convince you of more than just not to kick me out."

Ciel frowned, but he promised the shinigami 10 minutes. After that, he could kick him out and go about his sorrowful life. They approached his room, and Grell sat on his bed, immediately making the boy very uncomfortable.

"Now now, Bocchan. Come here and let me tell you how I got over my first heartbreak."

Ciel shook his head, backing away from the redhead with wide eyes. Grell's face softened and he reached out a soft hand. "I promise...I'm not just some perverted homosexual. I do have a purpose for trying to cheer you up."

"Sex. That's what you always want with Sebastian."  
Grell smiled, his sharp teeth like daggers against ruby red lips.  
"Come on, Bocchan. I just tease him is all. I want to cheer you up."

He reached out his hand again but the boy refused.

"I feel fine. I don't need you."

Grell frowned. "You promised me ten minutes..."  
Ciel turned back and walked over to the shinigami, allowing him to be pulled into his lap like a little boy.

"Fine. Only nine left."

Grell smiled again and cuddled the small boy. His pale white skin and his blue black hair was perfect and made him look like a porcelain doll. Grell was surprised at how strong Sebastian was to be able to control himself around the boy. He closed his eyes and began to play with the boy's hair.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened? I'd love to hear why Lizzie stormed out on you."  
"She didn't storm out for no reason. I kicked her out."  
"Why?"  
"She was insistent on courting tonight."

Grell choked and Ciel sat up with concern is his eyes. He patted the shinigami on the back until the choke turned into a laugh. His face fell. "You don't have to laugh...I know it was stupid of me to turn her down. But I'm just...I'm confused about a lot of things right now.. I don't have time to be thinking about love."  
Ciel emerged and went to stand by the window.

"What do you mean by that, Bocchan?" Grell stood up and began exploring the room, trying not to hover over the porcelain boy. His green eyes scaled over several pictures of the blonde maiden, and his heart sank for the poor boy. He picked up one of the pictures to examine it further.

"Grell, how did you know you were gay?"

The shinigami's eyes bulged out of his head, and he dropped the picture with a thud. He stood in shocked silence for a moment, then whispered in a rather deep tone: "I'm bi. Not gay."

"Whatever. Just, how did you know?"

Ciel was now standing right behind him. Grell couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was...Bocchan...?

"Well, It's been ten minutes. Looks like I failed. I'll go kick myself out now-"  
"Wait!"

Ciel's small hand grabbed ahold of Grell's wrist, keeping him from leaving the dark room. His voice was childish and filled with panic. Grell's skin tingled with goosebumps of guilt.

After moments of silent begging, Ciel looked the shinigami in the eye and whispered "Please...tell me."

Grell sighed. Ciel's darling eyes were filled with tears, and everything about the way he asked the question made it apparent to him that this was what was on the Bocchan's mind. He walked back over to the bed and pulled the frightened boy into his lap again.

"There there, Bocchan... If it's what you want, then I will tell you the story."  
Ciel nodded, and his big blue eye stared up at the suddenly kind and wise shinigami.

"It was back when I was still in school at the Shinigami Dispatch Society. I was pretty smart, and I still had my red hair, so it was kind of a problem for me to fit in. Then one day, I was walking home and it was raining, much like it is now."

"Then what happened?" Ciel sat up on Grell's lap at full attention, clinging onto his every word. It melted the shinigami's heart a little, and he smiled.

"Well, I was walking home and my books were getting soaked. I tried covering them, but in this type of rain it didn't work. It was cold, too, and I was still so far away from my house. I was about to give up hope, when I heard a voice behind me."

"Who was it?" The boy clung onto Grell's sleeve and waited for him to catch his breath.

"It was William, of course. The most attractive guy in the entire academy. At least, that's what a lot of people said. Anyway, he helped me out that night. He carried my books and walked me home under his umbrella. He said that we could become friends and that if I needed anything, to just tell him."

"I didn't know Will had a heart..." The earl's voice seemed confused, but he kept listening anyway.

"I guess something changed with him as he aged. But that night, I knew that I was in love with this man...I guess it's hard to explain how I discovered such an odd thing like that, but as I watched him walk away I knew."

Ciel turned to face the crimson reaper and looked into his teary green eyes. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He had to know how Grell knew he was in love. But the shinigami looked a little sad as he smiled at the small boy.

Grell's heart sank as he thought of Will. He was so much sweeter back then. What had happened? The young Will was not the same as the Will who slammed the door on Grell's face tonight. It couldn't have been..

"Grell, I want to know how you knew. What made you know that you liked him? What made you know that you were gay?"  
"Bisexual."  
"Whatever. You like men, right? Then tell me how you knew."

Grell sighed and brought the boy closer. His skin was so perfect, and his hair was so black, every strand in place so delicately. How was this boy so perfectly, beautifully made? How did Sebastian get so lucky as to make a contract with such a delicate little boy? Ciel was just barely thirteen, yet he looked as if he were chiseled out of the finest porcelain..

"Grell?" The boy's voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Oh, right. Well, that's a little hard to explain, Bocchan. I knew because from that night on, every time I saw him, my heart wanted to leap from my chest. And every time I heard his name, my skin covered itself in cold chills. The good kind of course."

Ciel nodded.

"I wanted to be as close as possible to him. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me, and tell me all the sweet things about me. My tummy made little knots whenever he walked by me... It was childish love, of course. As you get older and things inside your body start to change, you'll start to have... well, other feelings on top of these."

"Is that like how you feel about Sebastian? You want sex from him?"

Grell chuckled slightly and tapped Bocchan on the nose. "Sweet child, the games Sebastian and I play together are just that. Little games and poking fun."

Ciel stood and walked over to the window again. He sighed and Grell noticed his little hands were tightly clenched into fists, giving the appearance that he was in pain.

"Bocchan, are you alright?"

Silence. Grell stood to comfort the boy, but as he got closer he heard little tiny sobs as Ciel's chest hiccuped up and down. "B...Bocchan?"

"Grell, what if I felt these feelings about someone? What if my heart fluttered as well?"

Grell's spine shivered as he heard the boy speak. The perfect porcelain doll boy looked so painfully confused, it almost made him look more perfect. He gulped and carefully laid a hand on his slender shoulder.

"Then you should be happy, Bocchan. That means you're in love. You should tell the lucky one how you feel."

"But what if it's a boy? What then? What if I like a boy like you liked Will?" The young master's voice was filled with panic. His sobs grew more and more close together.

"Bocchan...Is that what this is about?"

Ciel quieted his sobs and nodded slowly. Grell smiled warmly and turned the boy so they were facing each other, then, without warning, he pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ciel struggled a little, but finally let himself fall into the warm man's embrace.

"Bocchan, it's okay. It's all okay..."  
Grell ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, trying to comfort the boy. Ciel looked up at him with a teary eye.

"It is?" Grell nodded. "Then I do. I do like a boy..."

Grell couldn't hold himself back from grinning. "You should tell Sebby-chan! I'm sure he feels the sa-"

"What are you talking about, Grell? I don't like Sebastian like that..." his voice trailed off and the shinigami looked at him with confused green eyes.

"Then who is it? Finny? Bard?...Will?"  
Ciel shook his head and looked down at the floor. Grell suddenly understood, and lifted the boy's chin up so their eyes met again.

"Bocchan, if you like someone, the best way to tell that person is to kiss them. Show them how you feel, not tell them." He tried to sound as gentle as possible, but he could see the boy get tighter with fear.

"G...Grell..."

Grell looked down at the boy for a while, and finally fell to his knees to be on his level. "Yes, Bocchan?"

Without a single word, Ciel stepped up to the crimson shinigami and placed his lips on his. Grell was shocked for a moment, but he let the boy kiss him. His lips were warm, and surprisingly soft. Grell fought himself not to kiss back, to let the boy work out his feelings upon his lips. Ciel's body shook, and Grell could tell he didn't know what to do.

"Bocchan," he whispered sweetly, "let me teach you, okay?"

Ciel hesitated, then nodded and allowed the shinigami to place him on the bed and pull him into his warm arms. He didn't understand why Grell was so warm, but he didn't care. He secretly longed for Grell to wrap him in these arms. Grell smiled at the boy and tried to calm his fear. He gently pulled the boy to him and kissed his perfect hairline. Ciel whimpered.

"Grell...show me what it's like. Show me...how it is to like boys."

Grell's heart fluttered, and the good kind of chill bumps danced across his skin. The boy was pure perfection.. absolutely innocent.

"I don't know, Bocchan..."

"Please?"

Grell sighed and leaned down to take Ciel's lips in his. The boy gasped, but didn't fight back at all. His lips pressed against the redhead's and followed his lead. Grell wrapped his arms around the boy's slender hips and pulled him closer, making the boy gasp as their tender areas touched for the first time. Grell's long tongue pressed against the boy's lips, and he smiled as he felt the pushing sensation of Ciel's growing passion.

"Bocchan..." he whispered, and pushed against his sweet lips again.  
"Nnnng." Ciel finally let the shinigami into his mouth and his spine quivered as his tongue met long warm one of the Shinigami's.

Ciel picked up the techniques quickly, and finally his instincts take over. He grabbed Grell's hips and drove them into his, making the shinigami cry out.

"Nnng! Bocchan!I

Ciel smiled and kissed him again. "Grell, is that supposed to happen?"

The out of breath redhead looked to where Ciel was pointing, and blushed a shade of red to match his hair. He was pointing to the bulge in the shinigami's pants, which showed up after that alarming stunt the boy pulled.

"Yes..that's a sign that you did something right."

Ciel smiled and gazed down at his hips, his cheeks filling with a pink hue. "Mine's doing it too..."

Grell chuckled and pulled the boy close. "Bocchan, you're not ready for that yet. Maybe soon, but not now."

Ciel sighed and looked up at Grell's green eyes.

"When, Grell? When will I be?"

"When you're much older, Bocchan. You're so cute with your inncence, I don't want to ruin it."  
He smiled, "Besides, we have to have something to look forward to."

Ciel smiled gently and nodded, snuggling into Grell's strong shoulder.

"So it's me, huh?" Ciel nodded again.  
"I don't know why...But I'm in love with you, Grell."

Grell's heart lept. "What, Bocchan?"  
Ciel sat up and looked at him. "I. am. in love. with. you." When he said you, he bopped Grell on the nose and giggled like a child. Grell smiled wide and hugged the boy tightly.

"I love you too, Bocchan!" He shouted, kissing the boy on his head. Ciel smiled and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. The shinigami smiled.

"Alright, time for bed. Goodnight, Bocchan."  
"Dress me for bed?"

Grell smiled and stood up, reaching for Ciel's hand. Ciel took it and stood with arms out and eyes locked on the handsome shinigami. Grell gingerly reached for the delicate boy's eyepatch, untying it and revealing the purple contract mark on his right eye.

"Your eyes are really something..." Grell smiled gently. Ciel blushed and looked down. "You're just saying that..."

The crimson shinigami smiled and unbuttoned the boy's shirt and pants, slipping them off. He then grabbed the nightshirt hanging on the bedpost and slipped his arms into the soft sleeves. The boy's porcelain skin shivered at the touch of the cool satin.

"There you are, Bocchan. Now goodnight. Sleep well."

He laid the boy down and kissed him on the forehead, walking towards the door.

"Grell."

"Yes, Bocchan?"

The boy reached a pale hand out to the man. "Stay with me?"

Grell smiled, flashing his sharp teeth and his green eyes closed in delight. "I thought you'd never ask, Bocchan!"

He climbed in the bed with the boy, who cuddled into his chest and wrapped the sheet around them.

"I love you Grell," mumbled the sleepy child.

"I love you too, Ciel."

Then Ciel fell asleep, his tiny chest rising and falling against Grell's. Grell smiled and cuddled the boy in his arms, playing with his black hair. He couldn't believe that he had the chance to hold this porcelain doll so perfectly sleeping in his arms.

His heart fluttered, and his skin was tickled with tiny chill bumps. His eyes filled with happy tears as he gazed at the sleeping boy's angelic face.

"I'm in love with you, Bocchan.."

The door opened slightly, and a pair of red eyes peered in.

"Oh, Grell. Master Ciel hasn't kicked you out yet?"

Grell chuckled and kissed the boy's head. "Oh, Sebas-chan, you have much to learn still about this young Phantomhive boy."

Sebastian chuckled. "I see. Well, I need to prepare the master for bed then."

"It's already done. He's already asleep."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Very well, then. Goodnight, Grell."

"Goodnight, Sebas-chan. Get some beauty sleep."

The butler nodded and shut the door, leaving the shinigami to fall asleep with his beautiful lover lying on his chest. He slunk down onto the mattress and cuddled him into his arms, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy.

"Nnng"

Grell kissed the stirring body gently and smiled. "shh shh, Bocchan. Go back to sleep."

He did so and Grell followed, a single crimson tear of happiness falling down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, readers!**__**  
**__**I, Dark Lyric Albany, want to give you all something that I think you deserve.**__****_

_**A sequel!**__****_

_**Because of the topic of this new chapter (and possibly future chapters, but don't get too excited..) This story has now become rated M.**__****_

_**Thanks so much for loving my story! So here's some more of it! XD**__****_

_**~DLA**__**  
**_

CH 2

Ciel awoke the next day with a smile on his face. For he felt the rise and fall of a slender chest beneath his head. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a sleeping crimson Shinigami sprawled out on the bed with his red lips open in a quiet snore.

The young boy reached up and ran his tiny fingertips along Grell's cheek, causing the Shinigami to open his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head," the Earl said softly. Grell smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around the boy he found himself falling more and more in love with.  
"Good morning, Bocchan. Did you sleep well?"

Ciel nodded and snuggled his head in the bend of Grell's neck. Grell kissed him on the head gently.

"That's good. I had a very nice dream about you." Grell bopped Ciel's nose, causing him to scrunch it up like a bunny, which made the Shinigami laugh.

"I...I did too. I've never had this kind of dream before, though.."

Grell smiled wide and held the young boy close to him.  
"O, Bocchan. You really need to calm down that little brain of yours. I told you, sweetheart. When you're ready, I'll show you all there is to know about making love."

"Fineee." The boy pouted, looking at the Shinigami with huge eyes. Grell smiled and got out of bed, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Grell, I want to show you something today," Ciel smiled up at the Shinigami, "do you need a change of clothes?"

"I dont know, Bocchan...Will is going to be angry with me if I don't get to work.."

Grell felt slender arms wrap around his hips and sighed.  
"But I wanted to spend the day with you..."

The Shinigami turned and hugged the boy and sighed happily.  
"O, alright Bocchan! I just need a bath, then you can have me for the rest of the day~!"

Ciel smiled and ran to the closet at the far end of his room. "Yay! I'll get Sebastian to dress me and then lay something out for you. The washroom is down the hall to the left."

Grell smiled and walked down the hall. He came to the bathroom and shut the door, looking in the mirror to see that his cheeks were as red as his hair.

O, Bocchan, he thought, I want you to always be happy...

Grell ran the bath and let his jacket fall to the floor.  
"Ciel is just so cute," he said to himself, "But he is a child. Just a small boy who's innocence is too adorable and valuable to take away."

The Shinigami unbuttoned his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingertips over several white scars that trailed down his torso in thin straight lines. They were from a time when he was in the Shinigami Academy, when he was in love with Will. Grell used to harm his body whenever he thought of the handsome man, because he was under the assumption it was wrong.

I will not let that happen to Bocchan, he thought as he slid his shirt off his shoulders, He was to know it's ok if he likes boys if that's what makes him happy.

There was a knock on the door, and Grell jumped in surprise. "Who's there?"

"Master, is that you in there?" It was Sebastian.  
"It's Grell, Sebas-chan~." The Shinigami moved towards the door and cracked it open. Sebastian saw the green eyes and red glasses and stepped back.

"Oh. You're still here? I thought for certain the young Lord would have already sent you on your way."  
Grell crossed his arms and looked at the Demon.  
"Nope. I'm allowed to stay as long as I want. Bocchan said."

Sebastian seemed quite shocked. "Um.. yes, very well. Here's a towel for your hair, then. And a bath robe for you after you finish. My apologies for it being a little small. It belongs to the Master."  
He extended his arm to hand Grell a crimson colored towel and matching robe.

"You knew I was still here, Sebas-chan~," said Grell, "Bocchan doesn't like red."

Grell took the things and set them on the counter. Sebastian sighed. "Just a few weeks ago, the Master wanted me to buy him some red bath towels and this robe. To this day, I do not know why, but everything the Master wants now is either red or decorated in red."

Grell hid behind the door and his heart fluttered. "Bocchan...how cute..."

"Well," said the Demon, "You enjoy your bath, Grell. I will prepare you and the Master some morning tea.."  
Sebastian turned but Grell opened the door to stop him. "Sebas-chan~, wait."

"What?" He replied without turning around. Grell sighed and clenched his fist, thinking of the fear in Bocchan's eyes last night when Grell suggested he should tell Sebastian. If the master felt uncomfortable or unsafe... Sebastian should know though, shouldn't he? He'd get suspicious if Grell stuck around for no reason..

"Grell, did you want something? I have duties elsewhere."  
Grell shook his head. "N-..No. Nevermind."

Sebastian then turned to the shirtless shinigami. "Alright, then. Please tell Bocchan I will serve the morning tea and scones outside in the courtyard."

"I will..."

Grell watched the butler walk away and shut the door. He removed his pants and shorts and climbed into the bath, laying his head on the side.

"O, Bocchan..." he whispered, "Please never be sad again..."

~

Ciel smiled widely as he looked in his dresser and pulled out the present he had hidden there for months. "Finally I can give this to him..."

His delicate hands pulled out a ruby red dress and laid it on the bed. It was a strapless red and black corset top attached to a satin red skirt that fell gracefully to the floor. Across the waist was a black ribbon with a red jewel in the center shaped in a heart. It was perfect for the crimson Shinigami. Ciel had found it in a shop while out with Lizzie and bought it behind her back. He hoped it'd fit, for he didn't know his own size, let alone someone who was almost twice as tall as he was.

"Grell will look so beautiful in this..." The boy smiled and hugged the fabric in his arms, thinking of the way Grell's eyes would light up when he saw it.

The door opened and Ciel jumped and dropped the dress back onto the bed.

"Bocchan, you are so cute~!"

Ciel blushed and looked away from Grell, who was dressed in a crimson robe that only came down to the middle of his thighs. His wet red hair draped over his shoulder and his glasses were drooping down to the tip of his nose.

Ciel didn't realize how beautifully feminine the Shinigami looked. He didn't realize how thin and flawless his legs were... He wanted to touch them.

"You alright, Bocchan~? You're cheeks are the color of my hair."

Ciel looked up at the beautiful man and saw him smiling sweetly, running a silver comb through his hair.

"I'm fine. Did you have a good bath?"

Grell walked over to Ciel and smiled lovingly. "I sure did. You have really yummy smelling soap, Bocchan. I smell all rosy now~!"

Ciel giggled. "Yeah, it's my favorite. Sebastian came by.."  
"Did he?"  
"He said he was surprised that you stayed the night. I told him not to worry, you just needed a place to stay."

Grell hugged Ciel tightly, running his fingers through his hair. "Bocchan, Sebas-chan won't care if you like men or not. He will still be your loyal butler. He has to, right? Gay or not, he gets your soul in the end." He smiled, but Ciel didn't seem entirely convinced.

"I don't want him to know right now...I don't know how I feel about it just yet."

Grell kissed the boy on the cheek and turned to look out the window. "It really is a lovely day, Bocchan~."

Ciel smiled and grabbed the dress while the Shinigami's back was turned.

"Um, Grell?"  
"Yes?"  
"I, uh... I have a little present for you."

Grell turned towards Ciel and he put the dress behind his back. "A present? What is it?"

Grell's eyes were sparkling happily as Ciel pulled the dress out of hiding. When he saw it, he gasped and reached out for it.

"O, Bocchan~! It's beautiful!" He took the dress in his arms and traced over the red heart shaped stone.  
"I got it at a dress shoppe in London. I saw it and thought immediately of you.. I hope you like it."

"It's really beautiful! I love it! O, thank you so much, Bocchan~!"

The Shinigami pulled the young Earl in his arms and hugged him tight. Ciel smiled and kissed his true love on the collarbone, causing him to hum softly.

"Put it on and see if it fits."

Grell nodded as he untied the belt to his robe and started to slide it off his shoulders. Ciel blushed, let out a small whimpering sound, and quickly turned the other way. Grell stopped.

"What's wrong, Bocchan?"  
"Nothing," said the boy, "I just really..."  
His fidgeting soon became obvious to Grell and he smiled. "Bocchan, have you ever seen a body before?"  
"Not really... just mine."  
Grell's heart fluttered again and he squealed.  
"That's so cute! My little man is all innocent~!"

He hid himself inside the closet door and changed. "Well I wouldn't want to spoil your little eyes, Bocchan."

Ciel giggled and walked over to the mirror, looking at the outfit Sebastian had dressed him in. He was wearing a nice black jacket with black shorts and a red-ribbon bow tie. He leaned over and brushed the hair out of his eyes, adjusting the patch covering the right one. He heard Grell squeal again as he jumped out from behind the door.

"It's lovely~. It's just my size!"

Ciel laughed and let Grell wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into him. He kissed the delighted Shinigami on the cheek and looked at how beautiful the dress was on him.

"I knew you'd like it, Grell. It looks so... lovely..."

He stepped back to see the beautiful man dressed in the day dress he picked out for him. The red skirt hugged his thighs and flared out at the knees. It was absolutely breathtaking. Ciel leaned up and kissed him. Grell sighed happily and kissed him back, picking him up to wrap his legs around his waist. Ciel did so and deepened the kiss like Grell had taught him.

The Shinigami's lips parted to invite Ciel's tongue inside. Ciel explored inside Grell's mouth and found Grell's long tongue. The two pushed against each other and played with each other and Ciel pushed his hips against Grell's, causing him to let out a small moan.

"Darling.."

Grell broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against the boy's, trying to calm himself down before an unwanted guest arrived between them. Ciel looked at his bright green eyes worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Grell smiled. "Not at all, sweetheart. I just wanted to ask you what it was you wanted to show me?"

Ciel nodded and jumped down, his blue eye glowing with delight. "Oh right! Come on, Grell. I wanted to show you a surprise!"

He rushed to the door and Grell followed, holding onto the boy's little hand.

I could never be this happy... Grell thought to himself as he watched the boy's dark hair sway as they ran, It's impossible to be this happy...

They came to the door leading to the courtyard and stopped running. "What are we going to do outside, Bocchan~?"

Ciel laughed. "It's a surprise, Grell!" He looked at him with a bright blue eye and a smile that rose his porcelain cheeks. "Okay, now close your eyes."

Grell obeyed and happy tears welled in his eyes as Ciel's small, doll-like hand linked in his and led him outside. "No peaking!" The boy shouted. Grell smiled happily as he felt the soft, damp grass beneath his feet, anticipating what the young Master had done for him. Ciel was so cute the way his huge eye lit up when he looked into Grell's. His innocence was golden, but Grell knew his prior experience would eventually cause him to take advantage of the boy.

I could never... Grell thought, He's too beautiful and innocent...like my little ball jointed doll.

"We're here. Now open your eyes, my love. I want you to see this."

Grell's heart melted to hear the small boy's happy voice call him such sweet names. He opened his eyes and the tears began to flow.

Thousands of sparkling roses bloomed in clumps of red and white against the green of the bushes behind them. They were freshly bloomed and their petals dripped with the last of the morning dew.

"O...B-Bocchan..." Grell tried to wipe away his tears before Ciel saw them, but it was too late. He pulled the Shinigami down to his level and looked him with worried eyes. "What's wrong, Grell? Do you not like it...? I could have sworn you like roses-"

Grell fell to his knees and pulled the boy into his arms. He kissed the child on the lips and held him close, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"O, Bocchan, that's not it at all~! I love it! I love it so much! I can't believe you did this... First the dress and now the roses? O, I love it all so much.."

He kissed the boy on the head again, "And I love you."

Ciel smiled sweetly and wiped away the last of Grell's tears ever so gently. "Grell, you don't have to cry. I love you too. That's why I did all this for you."

"Did Finny-chan plant these just now?"  
Grell tried to calm the fluttering in his heart. He couldn't see this boy as more than a young Earl. For the sake of the boy's heart and his golden innocence, the Shinigami could NOT fall completely in love with him...

But I do love him...so much..

"No. Finnian and I planted these about a week ago. I thought you'd like them and I've always wanted to plant something out here. It was just so empty..I thought we could have a little picnic out here and look at all the pretty flowers."  
Grell couldn't believe his eyes. The garden was so beautiful and magical..

"Did you say you planted these, Bocchan? You did that for me?"  
"Finny taught me how to plant them in lines like this. He told me all the things I need to know about them. I took it from there. It wouldn't have meant anything special if I didn't do it myself, right?"

Grell sighed happily. "You've grown up, Bocchan. You no longer rely on Sebastian to do all your work."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes. Very good. Sebastian is your butler, yes, but that doesn't mean it's not fun to learn how to do things yourself. Besides, it really does mean a lot to me that you did all this... My goodness, I can't believe it."

Ciel smiled and turned his head to see Sebastian coming down the path with a cart full of tea and scones. He saw Grell sitting pretty in a red dress and rolled his eyes.

"Grell, what the hell are you wearing?"

Grell stood and hugged the butler against his will, making him squirm. "That's NO way to treat a lady, Sebas-chan~! How dare you ask a delicate woman like me what I'm wearing in such a tone~? It's downright rude~!"

Ciel laughed as he watched the two play around. Sebastian shoved the Shinigami away and he fell on the ground.

"Stop it, Grell. You're not a woman. And that dress looks hideous on you."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat and a single tear filled his eye. He looked up at Sebastian with a hurtful look.  
"R-really?" he choked out before he had to stop a sob in it's tracks.

Grell's throat stifled a growl and looked up to see Ciel's reaction. He faked a smile and latched onto Ciel's leg. "O, Sheiruu-kun~! You don't think my dress looks horrible, do you?"

Ciel saw the look in Grell's eyes and smiled. "Not at all Grell. I think it looks fabulous~!"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he took a step back. Did.. Master.. just...?  
He cleared his throat and nodded, turning his attention to pouring the Master and his new friend a cup of tea. Soft steam rose from the white cups as they filled with Darjeeling. Sebastian sighed and set the cups on matching platters, placing a scone on each as well, and set them down on a blanket that he set out for the young master.

"Here you are, My Lord. I will now leave you two to enjoy your tea."

Sebastian bowed and with that, he walked away. Grell looked at Ciel and slid closer to him, wiping a small tear from the boy's eye. "Sebastian didn't know you picked this dress out for me, Bocchan. He was just trying to insult me like all the other times."

"I know," the boy sighed, looking at his cup of tea and then at Grell, "but it really does look good on you."

Grell smiled, sipping his tea daintily and watching the boy do the same. Ciel was so perfect. So wonderful. So sweet. How in the world could Sebastian not have feelings for this wonderful creature? What if he did? Would that mean bad things for Grell?

"Are you alright, Grell?"

Grell looked at Ciel's deep blue eye and smiled. "I'm wonderful, Bocchan~. I love you deeply."

He looked among the roses again and sighed. "Thank you for doing all of this for me."

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes caught Ciel's attention. He turned his head just as a pair of light green eyes flashed by him.

"G-Grell?"

"Mm?"

"What was that?" he turned to look in the direction the eyes came from.

Grell then saw the same eyes Ciel saw, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, GUYS! I'M GOING THROUGH A LOT RIGHT NOW WITH A NEW SCHOOL YEAR AND EVERYTHING…BEEN REALLY BUSY. I WILL HAVE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW I PROMISEEEEEEEE!**

**-DLA**

_Darkness._

That's all Grell could see when he opened his eyes. His body ached, as if his skin was toxic to his bones. _Where was he? What happened?_

He tried to sit up, but a thick black band pushed against his chest and kept him down.

_What was happening..?_

The bands were all around him, keeping him tied to the platform he was lying on. The darkness taunted him, showing him nothing at all to let him know where he was. Grell was terrified. Everything hurt. His skin was hot against his muscles and his lower regions ached horribly. He was naked; he could tell by the cool air that danced across his skin.

Suddenly, the sharp sound of a chair scraping the floor caused his head to turn to the corner of the room. Grell could barely make out a dark figure standing up and advancing toward him. The pain became worse as the figure got closer, making Grell want to writhe and scream. But the bands held him tightly, forcing him to be still.

"Ah, I see you are awake, my flower."

Grell's eyes widened and his heart raced. The figure, now right in front of him, was covered in a black cloak down over his forehead, and only bright green eyes were visible. Grell couldn't make out his face because of the darkness, and his ears couldn't recognize the voice speaking to him.

"Wh-who are you...?" he barely choked out, feeling a tight band against his throat. The figure laughed.

"My flower, how do you not know me? We belong together, do we not?"

Grell tried to focus on the green eyes in front of him. A Shinigami. Only a shinigami could possess such deadly green eyes. But who was it..? Grell was only able to focus on a pair of narrow glasses.

"W-will...?"

The figure laughed, placing a strong hand on Grell's bare shoulder. "Oh, no no, my little flower. Will is upstairs in the library. Why don't you rest? It seems you are still not one hundred percent recovered from your little ride over here."

The hand on his shoulder slid down his chest and away. Grell heard the footsteps return to where they came. He heard a clunk against the floor and his eyes closed weakly.

He remembered nothing after he went black. All he remembered was the sound of Ciel screaming his name in the rose garden. He couldn't rest, for his mind was racing, but he could do nothing but open his eyes.

"W-where am I?"

Fire burned inside his throat. If he didn't know any better, the shinigami would have thought he was dying. The mysterious figure chuckled, and even with his eyes closed Grell could tell he had moved again.

"That doesn't matter, my flower. Now rest, you should, for we have a big night ahead of us."

Grell's skin filled with chill bumps. The horrible kind he got when he was terrified. _This voice...,_ he thought, _I've heard this voice before._

But his mind gave up trying to remember and he had nothing better to do than let the power of sleep overtake him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Finny, the blonde haired gardner for the Phantomhive manor, sprinted across the ballroom floor to catch up to the butler. Sebastian stopped and turned to him, his face softening when he saw the boy's teary eyes.

"What's wrong, Finnian?"

"The young master won't come out of his room, Sebastian! We've tried everything."

Sebastian sighed. It had been almost nine hours since the young master had locked himself up in his room, screaming to be left alone. Not even Sebastian was allowed inside. He sent Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin to try to get him out, but it was to no avail.

Finny's tears began to fall again as Sebastian shook his head. The master's reckless behavior was causing him great stress.

"Don't cry. Go find the others and report back to your work. I will get Bocchan down for dinner."

Finny nodded and disappeared into the hall, leaving Sebastian there alone.

_Imbecile.._ Sebastian thought, looking at his pocket watch to see the time was five thirty four. _What has got you so upset, My Lord?_

The butler trotted up the stairs and knocked on the door to Ciel's room. The sound of sobbing was instantly muted.

"What."

"Master, it is time for dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"No."

Sebastian felt bad for disturbing the master while he was going through a hard time. He didn't know what was going on between the two, but he knew something had changed. Now Grell was missing and Sebastian couldn't help but to think something supernatural was behind it.

_If it pleases the master…._ He thought, _I will catch the rat and steal back the Shinigami._


	4. Chapter 3:2

Ciel laid down on the floor with his face against the carpet. He imagined the worst—pictured Grell in the worst of situations. He wondered if he would ever see him again. The door creaked open, making the master tremble.

"Who told you to enter, huh?" Silence. Ciel sat up, wiped his eyes, and looked at the open door. There was no one there.

"Pardon me, young master." Tanaka's voice startled Ciel. How did he get behind him without notice?

"Oh, it's you. Why didn't you knock?"

Tanaka was full size, holding a silver tray and dressed in black. Ciel stood and faced the butler, his face hot.

"Pardon me, my young master, but I came in to give you some tea. It is around your usual evening tea time, correct?"

Ciel stared blankly. Tanaka pushed the tray forward, "It's Earl Grey, your favorite."

The young earl walked across the room and sat in his chair, his feet resting on the table. Tanaka handed him his cup of tea, making himself comfortable in the seat next to him. Ciel sipped his tea, eyeing the room as to not look Tanaka directly in the eye.

"Where's Sebastian? Has he heard any more news on Grell?"

"My lord…" Tanaka's wrinkled face was firm but kind. His eyes narrow, yet calm as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Sebastian has gone to fight off a Shinigami who was sent here tonight."

Ciel's eyes widened. "A Shinigami? How do you know what a—"

"There is more to me than meets the eye, young Phantomhive. If I were you, I would take my advice and not question my knowledge of the supernatural."

He leaned back and adjusted his glasses, making Ciel nervous. Since when did Tanaka keep his glasses on?

"My Lord," he continued, "the Shinigami was sent for Finnian."

Ciel's mouth dropped and his tea cup hit the floor. His vision blurred. Finny? Young, flamboyant, happy-go-lucky, nature loving Finny? How? Why?

His palms began to sweat and a tear threatened to fall from his face.

"Where is this Shinigami now, Tanaka?"

Tanaka's brow raised as he stood. He lifted his head to look out the window and sighed. "They are in the rose garden. That is where Finnian fell to his death."

_Just where Grell disappeared… _Ciel thought. He heard a thump of a tree falling, the sound of a roaring engine ringing in his ears. But that wasn't possible…

Only two Shinigami had electric death scythes. Grell and….and….

The figure fell, his scythe spinning out of control and cutting down the tree behind him. Sebastian tightened his glove and landed on his feet in front of the fallen Shinigami.

"Give up now, you rotten excuse of holiness," his vicious eyes glowed pink, "I will not give up my Lord's gardener and only friend."

The man pushed his glasses up and stood stiffly, stifling a grown. "I'm not leaving without that boy's soul. This is my chance to prove to my teacher that I am, indeed, a good Shinigami! It is his time to die, now just leave me be and I'll leave you unharmed."

Sebastian laughed, his spine straightening to make him look taller. Behind him, Finny's crushed body lay still, white streams of light emerging from his chest.

"You think you can defeat the contract between myself and my young master? A naive rat like you defeating a demon like me? What's wrong with this picture, Ronald Knox?" He took a step closer to the Shinigami, blocking him from the gardener and his cinematic record. Ronald backed up, stopping when the back of his knee hit the handle of his scythe. The engine roared, comforting him. The demon didn't know who exactly he was messing with. When it came to a Shinigami and his work, nothing could stand in their way.

"Sebastian Michaelis, demonic butler of the Earl Phantomhive, thinks that he is more powerful than a death god and his death scythe. This humor makes me want to crack!"

His hands found the handle of the lawn mower, bringing a wild grin to his face.

"William would not be very pleased to hear that two of his precious workers are gone in one day. A teacher _and _his pupil _both_ disappearing into unknown hands? Imagine how angry he'd be at himself—at you."

Ronald scowled at the demon, his knuckles turning white. "What do you mean? My mentor is a very smart, wise man. You cannot defeat him either, you foul piece of-"

Sebastian crossed his arms. "I don't have to. Grell Sutcliff is dead. He went missing this morning, and hasn't been found. I was sure William had found out about this by now."

Ronald's heart beat faster. "Grell is….gone?"

The smile on Sebastian's face made him sick. "You. _YOU _had something to do with this, didn't you!?"

Sebastian was silent. Proving his innocence would be pointless. Besides, he would rather anger the Shinigami more, since the more distracted he was, the longer Finny would remain alive. His silence angered the student Shinigami further, enraging him and blanking out his judgment.

"Tell me what you've done with him, you disgusting demon! Tell me! I should have known that a stupid creature like you would be behind his disappearance! TELL ME!"

He slung his arms above his head, the motor of his mower roaring loudly as it launched into the air. Sebastian blocked it with his left arm before it hit his face. He didn't have much time before the young gardener would die out of default. He had to make Ronald give up the cinematic record quickly if he wanted any chance. He kicked beside the Shinigami's face, making him move out of the way just as his fist made impact with his stomach.

Ronald dropped his scythe and fell to his knees. Minutes of hushed, struggled breath passed as Sebastian watched him carefully. For a time, the worry of Ronald not being able to write off Finnian's death made him tremble. The young master's heart wouldn't be able to take the news if he were to die.

A cough, then Ronald's green eyes met the demon's. "I will help you find him…" he choked, "If you swear to me that he will be alright when we do."

Sebastian nodded and Finny's cinematic record fell back into his chest. When Sebastian turned back, tears had filled the Shinigami's eyes.

"Let him be alright…"

Sebastian bowed, holding out his hand to show a truce, and then proceeding to care for the fallen gardener.

The thick black wire collapsed against Grell's wrists, digging into his skin. Fear raced up and down his naked body, filling every inch of his skin with goose bumps.

"P-please.. show your face… I-I can't do anything unless I know who you are!"

The hooded figure grinned deeply, sliding his large hand up Grell's thigh.

"My little flower, you don't have to do _anything,_" his breath swept across Grell's ear, causing a tremor down his neck, "I will take care of this tender flower."

The crimson Shinigami fought back the urge to scream. "Please… tell me who you are..?"

A nail dug into his thigh and ripped open his tender flesh. He let out a shriek, his skin around the cut trembling in ecstasy. Pain was a key factor in pleasing a Shinigami. This man must have known that beforehand. He knew how to get Grell to pay him mind.

The redhead bit his lip between his sharp teeth to keep himself from making any more sound, but the blood now trickling down his neck made it even worse. He thought of Bocchan—anything he could to take his mind off the dark, dingy room. The little boy's smile warmed his heart. His innocent grin…his porcelain skin…

"My red rose, what's got you so quiet?" The creepy voice was in his ear again. Goosebumps filled his skin, but he did not reply. Instead, he kept to his mind. The boy smiles at him and hands him a rose from the garden—where is that rose now? Where is his beautiful dress that Ciel had bought especially for him? Grell imagined it torn to pieces and a tear rolled down his cheek.

The hands crept up his legs again, making his skin cold. "Stop.." Grell's voice was weak and cut off by the strap around his neck. The man didn't listen to him. He just smiled.

"Do not stop what you enjoy most, Grell Sutcliff."

Tears flooded the Shinigami's eyes. "You shouldn't treat a lady this way, you dark misshapen thing! Do you not understand proper etiquette?"

The figure chuckled, and then laughed aloud. Grell's spine tightened as the laugh struck a bell in his memory.

"A _LADY? _ My rose, do you honestly believe that silly old lie? Your mind is playing tricks, my dear. For you are no female."

The Shinigami gulped, his skin shivering. How dare he? How _dare_ this man remind him of his damned cursed body?! A sharp feeling between his legs jolted him, emitting a howl from his throat.

"This blessed stem of yours, my flower, shows no sign of womanhood. You are a fool to think down upon such a blessing."

The figure's rough, cold hands clasped around him, causing Grell to gasp and let the hot tears fall. "Stop! Don't touch me!"

But no matter how much he begged, he knew it was no use. Grell closed his eyes tight and closed off his body as much as he could. Pain shot through him and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Have you.." he looked at the figure, sobbing and weak, the figure's green eyes staring back into his, "Have you no heart..?"


End file.
